Friction papers are utilized, for example, in breaking and transmission systems in the automotive industry. These papers must be durable and have high heat resistance.
One approach to providing such papers is the use of resin impregnated fibrous systems. European Patent Application No. 123,312 discloses a friction paper that includes aromatic polyamide fibers, fillers, and other materials, impregnated with a curable, thermosetting resin. European Patent Application No. 1,203,847 discloses a fiber base impregnated with a resin with friction modifying particles on the surface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,688 discloses aramid fiber coated with chitosan is useful in manufacture of friction paper.
There is a need for friction papers with improved properties.